


У Питера Паркера много дел

by SleepyMosquito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Canon, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMosquito/pseuds/SleepyMosquito
Summary: У Питера Паркера много дел. Питеру Паркеру нужно не опоздать в школу. Питеру Паркеру нужно закончить проект, про который он совсем забыл. Питеру Паркеру нужно спасти город. И самое главное, Питеру Паркеру нужно присмотреть за Морган Старк.





	У Питера Паркера много дел

У Питера Паркера много дел.

Питеру Паркеру нужно не опоздать в школу к первому уроку, несясь через тесный Нью-Йорк и сожалея, что он не воспользовался своими паучими способностями, чтобы сократить путь и быстро добраться по крышам. Но Питер Паркер хороший мальчик и обещал тете Мей не делать этого и поклялся мистеру Старку не злоупотреблять костюмом.

Питеру Паркеру нужно успеть закончить проект, к которому у него готово почти ничего и о котором он, честно говоря, забыл. Завести ежедневник, в котором он бы записывал все свои дела и планы, было отличной идеей тети Мей. Пеппер ему даже такой подарила на Рождество. Небольшой, удобный, в кожаной обложке, такой же, как у неё. Вот только расписывать свои планы по часам, когда ты супергерой не совсем удобно. Вряд ли злодеи будут звонить Человеку-Пауку и уточнять у него свободные часы. Поэтому ежедневник прожил всего два дня, а потом был бережно убран в ящик стола. Всё же это был подарок.

Питеру Паркеру нужно спасти город, нацепив на себя костюм Человека-Паука. Не дать городу рухнуть от рук злодеев, вытащить ребенка из под завала, поймать грабителя, что украл сумочку у девушки, и вернуть угнанный велосипед. Начиная с мелочей и заканчивая масштабными проблемами уже в составе команды Мстителей. Поредевшей, понесшей невосполнимые потери, но всё ещё нужной, чтобы спасти город, планету, Вселенную. 

И самое главное, Питеру Паркеру нужно присмотреть за Морган Старк. Забрать из школы, Морган только пошла в первый класс, заглянуть в кафе-мороженное, Пеппер не разрешает, но кто узнает? Добрый старший братик Питер разрешил и это уже не проблемы Морган. Помочь с уроками, кто бы знал, что в первом классе такие сложные задания, Питер не помнит такого в своём первом классе. Вместе приготовить ужин: всё по наставлению тети Мей. Мясо, овощи и никакого фаст-фуда. 

Это было желанием самого Питера, присматривать за малюткой Морган, когда Пеппер было необходимо уехать по делам. Самое ясное и уверенное решение. Он хотел быть частью жизни Морган. Навещать её на выходных, брать на прогулки в парк, устраивать совместные ужины с тетей Мей и Пеппер. Он хотел стать старшим братом для Морган. И это меньшее, что он мог сделать для ребенка мистера Старка, который сделал так много для него. Поверил в него, дал шанс, стал для него почти отцом.

Тони Старка потеряли не только Мстители, Пеппер и весь мир. Тони Старка потеряли его дочь и его стажер, что был для него почти сыном.

Пеппер ему однажды так и сказала: Тони хотел девочку, потому что сын у него уже был.

У Питера Паркера много дел. И первым в списке всегда стоит Морган Старк.


End file.
